


Trying to Heal

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective!Kid, hurt!Din, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din and the kid are ambushed.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 16
Kudos: 238





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Um...this is chapter 1?

Blood, pain, rage and fear, that's all that was coming through the force, the kid was grabbed, he screamed and cried. He could feel Din in the force, the flashes of pain and anger coming from him.. 

Din screamed when he was stabbed in the side, the spear went deep, he was stabbed again, his mind blanking from the pain. “Get away from him!” Din shouts, his voice was a bit weaker as he struggled against them.

“We should take the helmet off of him, see what he looks like.” A voice says and the kid thrashes in the man's arms, biting him. The sudden bite caused him to be dropped, as soon as he hit the ground he ran to Din. 

“Ad’ika...run...please.” Din begged, trying to get up, but the blood loss was making it hard to focus. Din was hit with another spear, the kid screamed and the force lashed out, slamming into the men and knocking them away from his father. 

He felt the men’s life fade, only then did he snuggle against Dins side, trying to heal him, “No...Ad’ika...no...to much.” Din mumbles, his voice weak, the kid sobs and tries again, only to be stopped once again.

The kid screams and sobs, feeling Din grow weaker, he tries to heal him again, not being stopped this time. 

The wounds were deep, but the kid still tried, he was already weak from throwing the men. He only managed to heal him a little before darkness overtook him and he passed out.


	2. Safety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din tries to get his son to someplace safe.

More pain than Din had felt in a long time flooded over his system, he moaned in pain, he felt someone near him, but couldn’t tell who or what it was. A faint sound was heard by his head, but he couldn’t place it, he sank back into a fitful sleep.

The kid sat next to Din, whimpering softly, he had been slowly healing the terrible wounds, but he could only manage a little before it wore him out. He had caught some small critters to eat, but never strayed far from Din’s side.

He could tell his dad was getting weaker, but he wasn’t able to heal the wound enough to do any good. He had pressed cloth against it, like he had seen Din do before, “Buir.” He says softly, patting the helmet.

Silence was all that met the kids soft voice, he sniffles and tries to heal him again, he heals his dad a little more before passing out once again. 

****

Din had woken up, darkness was starting to fall, he groaned softly, the kid was passed out against him. He pulls the kid up against him before moving to sit on his knees, gripping his side. “Oh fuck.” He gasps out. 

He sits there for a minute, waiting for the world to stop spinning. He tears his cloak and presses it against his side, groaning in pain. He gathers the kid up in his arms and slowly staggers to his feet. 

He just needed to get the kid somewhere safe, that single thought kept him upright. He panted a bit before he started to walk, more like stagger forward. 

****

Din had managed to walk for about an hour, before he collapsed to his knees, the pain was near blinding. He held the kid against his chest before slowly letting himself lay down on his side, “Just...need to rest.” He murmurs, keeping the kid close to his body.

Din can feel his eyes closing, “Just...need to rest..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He just needs a nap guys...that's it...please don't kill me.


	3. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din wakes up for a moment.

Ida had been heading back to her home, she lived out in the middle of nowhere, her peace was ruined when she came upon a man laying in the middle of her path. She could see a blood staining the ground under him and something was held in his arms.

She slowly came closer, hearing soft whimpers, a pair of brown eyes looked up at her and the child cried, her heart broke as she knelt down by the downed warrior. To her shock she could hear the man's rough breathing, “Save.” The kid says to her in a tiny voice, patting the metal chest plate.

Ida found herself nodding, “I will try my best, little one.

****

Ida was staring down at the Mandalorian laying on the bed in her guest room, she had stripped off all his armor and had gotten the under suit off, it was caked in blood, so she had set it aside to wash.

He was human, unlike his tiny son...a very attractive human if his body was anything to go by, she shook her head to clear those thoughts. The wounds in his side were bad, but she cleaned and put bacta and bandages on them, praying it was enough.

The kid would eat the soup she brought him, but refused to leave his father's side, she could hear him softly cooing and talking to the sleeping man. She found the sight to be adorable and often watched them while she cleaned his flight suit and mended the tears.

****

It was two days before the man woke up, his suddenly loud gasp and him jerking upright was enough to scare her. “No no! Lay down, you are still hurt.” She yelps as she rushes to keep him laying down.

He moans in pain and keeps trying to move, “Kid…….wheres my kid.” He was trying to push her hands off, the kid let out a soft coo and the man freezes before relaxing back into the bed. “Kid.” He murmurs, relaxing more as the kid came within reach and got pulled to his chest,

Ida watches them for a moment, “How are you feeling?” She finally asks.

The man lets out a loud sigh, “Like shit.” He tells her, his voice sounded rough from lack of use.

She snorted at his response, “No surprise there, would you like some water? I have a straw.” She says.

She thinks he might have fallen back asleep, but he responds, “Hmm yes please.” He says, rubbing the kids back.

She helps him take a drink, smiling once he gets his fill and relaxed once again. “Thank you.” He says, “For..everything.”

“Not a problem, I wouldn’t have left you out there to die.” She says, covering him with a blanket and tucking them both in. 

“Mm need to get back to my ship….he's gonna be pissed...didn’t call back.” He was mumbling a bit now, passing back out.

Ida had no idea who this he was, but she knew this man wasn’t going anywhere right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, hes okay, just has a few extra holes.


	4. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida gets a visitor and a broken door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want some more stories with Ida?

Ida found herself enjoying her time taking care of the Mandalorian and his child, they mostly slept, but the warrior would talk to her when he was actually awake. The child was adorable and often helped her take care of his father.

The man had finished his lunch and was dozing once again, the kid was exploring the room they were in and following her around. She found herself relaxing and just enjoying having someone other than herself to talk too.

The peace and quiet was ruined when she heard a faint beeping noise that was getting faster as it got closer...and then her door was kicked in.

She screamed and the man shot upright with a pained cry, gripping his side, she went to go to him, but stopped when...another Mandalorian stepped into her home. She shrank back at the sheer size of this man..and the huge weapon he had.

The stranger's head turned to where the injured man sat and he moved towards him, Ida threw herself between them. ‘No, I won't let you hurt them!” She shouts, causing the stranger to stop and look at her.

The stranger looked past her, “Are you okay, Din?” He asks, sounding worried, Ida...was confused.

“Well I was, until you burst through the damn door scaring the shit out of us.” The man she had been caring for snapped, his name was Din?

Din slowly sits up, Ida quickly scolding him a bit, but helps him anyway, “Hes okay, Ida,” Din tells her, patting her arm.

She hesitates, but slowly backs up a bit, the kid comes racing from the kitchen, hugging the man’s boot. “Paz...you need to learn how to knock on the doors, not kick them in.” Din says as the huge man scoops the kid up and then kneels next to the bed.

Ida was in shock when she saw them touch helmets together…”Oh.” She says, realizing exactly how close they were, blushing a bit.

Din pushes Paz back a bit, “Paz, this is Ida, Ida this is my husband, Paz.” Din says, “Oh...and I’m Din.” He scratches at his neck nervously.

She stared and then finally looked at her broken door, “I hope you are going to fix that.” She finally says and hears Din snicker. 

“Oh he will.” Din replies, letting out a pained gasp.

Ida came over and gave Paz a glare when she saw blood soaking the bandages again. “You caused him to rip his stitches again!” She scolds the huge man and takes the bandages off and starts fixing the wound once again.

While she worked Din told them what had happened, she noticed Paz’s hand was gripping the bed post tightly as the story continued. “I knew I should have come with you, you always get yourself into trouble.” The man mutters.

Din snickers and grunts when she hits a tender spot. “Paz...I love you...but you are the one that gets us into trouble most of the time. Like when you started a bar fight because someone hit on me.” Din sounded amused as he spoke.

“I thought you forgave me for that!”

“I did, but it’s still funny to bring it up.”

Ida found herself smiling at their bantering, she could tell Din was more relaxed.

“You can be such a little shit.” Paz growls.

“Maybe, but you still married me, so do you have any right to complain?” Din was grinning, she could tell.

“Yes I do,” Paz says, nodding his head. “And I’m still allowed to give you shit about your pilot skills.”

Din let out an offended sound, “I am a damn good pilot, how many people can fly a Razor Crest as well as I can?”

Paz clears his throat, “That's because you are the only one with a Razor Crest.”

“Exactly, she just doesn’t like you.”

“Boys!” Ida barks out as they bickering keeps going, “Give it a rest, I am sure you are the best Razor Crest pilot there is.” She says, smiling at his pleased sound.

The kid wiggles in Pazs arms, only relaxing when he is snuggled back against Din, “Get some rest, Cyar’ika, I will move the Crest closer.” Paz says, touching their helmets together once again, before leaving the small home.

Ida slowly looks back at Din with a slight grin on her face, “So..that is quite the man you got yourself.” She says slowly.

Din shifts his helmet to look at her, “No, I am not sharing.” He says and she bursts out laughing.

“I’m glad to know you and your son will be in good hands when I finally let you leave.” She says, rubbing the kids head gently, the kid lets out a small sound and nuzzles her hand.

Din sighed a bit, “Yeah...I don’t deserve him, but I sure as hell am not going to give him up.” He says.

Ida gives him a light glare, “I think you deserve him and I think he deserves you, none of that talk in my house.” She scolds lightly.

Din chuckles softly, “Yes ma’am.” He says, sounding sleepy, she gets up and pats his hand. “Get some rest.” She says, before leaving the room.

She hears a soft coo and smiles faintly, she was going to miss them.

****

Ida has seen many things in her years...but none will be as funny as a fully armored Mandalorian sleeping on the very edge of a bed, one inch away from falling off. She could tell Din was awake once more and speaking to Paz in hushed tones.

She watched as Din let out a snort and then Paz goes tumbling to the floor...in a sound that sounds like pots and pans being dropped. Din and the kid both are giggling as Paz just lays there, staring at the ceiling.

“So, you are supposed to be resting.” Ida says, making herself known.

“I was, Paz woke me up.” Din says, having turned on his uninjured side, his arm hanging off the bed, holding Pazs hand.

She got Paz a pillow and blanket before leaving them like that, rolling her eyes at their antics.

****  
It was a week before Din was able to move without fear of reopening his wounds, Paz doted on both him and the kid, even helped her out in the kitchen and around the house. The three of them had wiggled their way into her heart.

She felt her eyes growing damp as she watched Paz help Din put on his armor, the movements were done with ease, like they had done it a thousand times. The kid was held in her arms, both of them watching the two warriors, once Dins armor was on, he turned and checked Pazs armor.

Only when each piece had been checked did he turn to look at her, “Thank you.” Din says, his voice soft, he takes the kid from her and to her surprise, gives her a one armed hug. “We will be sure to visit again.” He says, he sounded like he might be crying too.

She got a hug from Paz and then the kid, before she finally shoos them out the door and onto their ship. She dabs her eyes as the ramp closes and the ship powers up and takes off, she hoped she would see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I am not cruel, hes fine, safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.


End file.
